


Last One I Love

by kayxpc



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, National Hockey League, Pittsburgh Penguins, sidgeno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Sid & Geno have a moment at home





	Last One I Love

The bedroom is warm, slightly sticky from the seeping steam from the shower that had taken too many detours. It smells like cotton or linen or whatever— Taylor’s gift to Sidney ( _and your guests, idiot_ ) is a fragrance plug behind the door. The sheets smell good too, like the off-brand detergent that Sidney buys because he’s allergic to Tide _and_ Gain. Evgeni glances over at him across the stripped mattress.

“Jesus,” he had said when they emerged from the shower. The sheets were soaked with sweat and cum and then he’d started laughing into his shoulder and Evgeni had felt like the sun had come out.

So, fresh sheets, and clean skin and Sidney’s sweatpants. He has to order XL’s in his pajama pants so they fit over his ass but they always end up being too long and he steps on the hems perpetually. It makes him look soft and sleepy, like he just dragged himself out of bed.

Sidney bends over and stretches the fitted sheet down into the corner and Evgeni does the same on his side, eyes glued to the ripple of Sidney’s torso, leading up to his rosy nipples and the deep pink mark he left at the base of his throat. He stands up, moving the the end of the bed and Evgeni’s eyes follow unconsciously, licking his bottom lip. Sidney clears his throat, looking imploringly at him, tugging on the sheet so he fixes his side too. He tosses the next sheet on and straightens it until it’s perfect. Evgeni helps him with the duvet and once it’s in place Sidney collapses on top of it, a little dramatic, but he laughs anyway.

“Don’t laugh at me, I think I died when I came the last time.” Sidney groans, rubbing his hand over his face. Evgeni crawls on his hands and knees until he’s hovering over him, a besotted look on his face. Sidney’s head tilts slightly with the dip of the bed, but he looks up at him and grins. Evgeni smiles back, a little dizzy with how good he feels inside and out. Sidney’s hair is drying now and the curls around his ears are his favorite thing in the whole world. He drops his mouth to Sidney’s slowly, kissing him with a pointed measure.

“Geno,” Sidney exhales, cupping the side of his face, rubbing his thumbs over his skin. Evgeni bites his lip and shakes his head, still looking at him. Fanned out against the duvet they picked together, skin dewy and pinked from heat, hazel eyes soft and open the way they only are when he’s with him.

“Sid,” Evgeni murmurs. Sidney hums, turning his head so he can brush his nose over the inside of his wrist. “Sid, I want this forever.”

Sidney’s eyes find his again, his lips parted slightly. He pushes Evgeni shoulders so that when he sits up they’re face to face and so close they’re breathing on each other. There’s a suggestion of a smile on his mouth and he’s got his hands on Evgeni’s neck, holding him close.

He smiles wider as he says “well, I’m not going anywhere.”

Evgeni feels the tips of his fingers go fuzzy and his his mouth pull into a probably stupid smile. Sidney has always been it for him and vice versa but they’re not always the most verbal pair. Knowing Sidney Crosby is the person he’ll spend the rest of his life with has just — sort of, always been there. Obvious, almost. Evgeni leans in and presses their lips together firmly. “Good. Same.”

Sidney’s breaks into a laugh, and Evgeni’s laughing too and everything is as it should be.


End file.
